The present disclosure relates to a printer that performs printing by ejecting liquid onto a print medium.
An inkjet printer is known which performs printing by ejecting ink from a nozzle onto a print medium, and in which two inkjet heads that are aligned in a direction orthogonal to a scanning direction are taken as one set and four sets of inkjet heads are aligned and arranged in the scanning direction. The inkjet printer is provided with a guide member (a guide shaft), which is a shaft-shaped member that extends in the scanning direction. A guide engagement portion is provided on one end side of a carriage in the direction that is orthogonal to the scanning direction. The guide engagement portion is formed to be engaged with the guide shaft. The carriage is supported with respect to the guide shaft in a state in which the guide shaft is inserted through the guide engagement portion.
The carriage that is supported with respect to the guide shaft by the guide engagement portion reciprocates in the scanning direction by driving of a carriage motor. During this reciprocating movement, ink is selectively ejected from the inkjet heads and lands on the print medium. Thus, an image is recorded on the print medium. In order to detect a movement position of the carriage, the above-described inkjet printer is provided with an encoder strip of a linear encoder. An optical pattern that can be read by an optical sensor is formed on the encoder strip.